


Lost In Translation

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Language Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve’s got a language kink, Bucky’s got a weird sense of humor, and Natasha’sprettysure she wants to leave the room before this gets too far along.





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> I got all the Russian words and phrases in this fic from google translate, so… caveat emptor? 
> 
> Hover over the Russian phrases to see their translations or see end notes if that doesn't work/you don't want to.

Steve heads up the hallway to the kitchen to return his collection of empty coffee mugs. Bucky’s been getting at him for about a month to just _please, take the mugs back already, the bedroom smells like stale coffee, the air freshener does nothing_. Also, Bucky upped the ante three days ago by threatening to withhold sex until he cleaned up all the mugs. 

Steve called his bluff. 

Bucky wasn’t bluffing. 

Dirty tactics, but effective. As he approaches the kitchen, he hears Bucky and Natasha, chatting quietly.  
They’re deep in conversation as Steve steps though the kitchen door, not noticing his entry. It doesn’t sound like they’re arguing, but Natasha looks unimpressed and Bucky is gesticulating energetically as he speaks. In Russian. Steve’s breath catches and he bobbles his handful of mugs, nearly dropping them. Bucky and Natasha notice the abrupt movement and look up.

“Hi,” Steve says and smiles, trying to hide his awkward entrance. He walks over to the sink begins to add his mugs to the dishpan.

“Had enough coffee?” Natasha asks, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Bucky smirks and watches Steve. He is silent until the last mug enters the soapy water, but as soon as it’s out of Steve’s hands, he speaks, slowly and meaningfully. “Вы часто приходите?”

Steve whirls around to look at Bucky and leans back against the counter. He links his hands in front of his crotch, blushing slightly. Natasha glances between the two of them.

Bucky stands up and walks over to Steve. “Хорошо провести время?”

Steve swallows and fidgets a little. “Hey, Buck.”

“Я хочу получить более подробную информацию,” Bucky says, scooting in real close.

“That’s all of them,” Steve replies.

“Четверг?” Bucky asks.

Natasha squints at him. She knows what she heard, but she also knows that these words are not adding up to a proper conversation.

“Yeah, I promise. I made sure I got them all, even the one under the bed,” Steve replies.

Bucky’s grin broadens and turns almost predatory. Steve blushes even deeper and tugs the hem of his shirt down.

“Серебристая чайка,” Bucky purrs.

A little moan escapes Steve’s lips and his knees wobble a little.

“Uh, guys? I’m _right_ here,” Natasha says, raising one hand and giving it a little wiggle.

“Sorry, it’s, we’re, we’ve, uh,” Steve stutters and begins edging towards the door.

“Бутерброд с запеченным сыром,” Bucky says, leaning in real close, his lips almost touching Steve’s ear.

Steve’s eyes flutter closed and he bites his lip. This isn’t the time or the place, but Bucky’s voice is going right to his dick.

“Steve? Do you actually understand anything he’s saying?” Natasha asks, visibly bemused.

Steve shakes his head.

“Ok, that’s what I thought,” Natasha continues. “Because he just said ‘grilled cheese sandwich,’ which is not generally considered pillow talk. Also, get a room, you two. If I have to find out what Steve’s o-face looks like, neither of you will ever know peace again as long as you live. I will come back and haunt you if I have to.”

“Bedroom?” Steve suggests. His voice jumps a little as Bucky’s hand finds its way under his shirt and up to his chest.

“Автобусная остановка,” Bucky replies.

“That’s unsanitary. Listen to Steve and go to your bedroom,” Natasha says, fighting back a laugh despite herself.

“Yes ma’am,” Steve says. He gives Natasha a parting nod, grabs Bucky’s wrist, and drags him out of the kitchen.

Natasha can hear a “Ботанический сады” trailing down the hallway followed by another moan. She shakes her head. Well, if _they_ like it…

**Author's Note:**

> The phrases and their translations for those of you on phones or if the hover-text doesn't work.
> 
> Вы часто приходите? - Do you come here often?  
> Хорошо провести время? - Having a good time?  
> Я хочу получить более подробную информацию - I want more detailed information  
> Четверг? - Thursday?  
> Серебристая чайка - Herring gull (Well, that's its English name. Literal translation is "silver gull")  
> Бутерброд с запеченным сыром - Grilled cheese sandwich  
> Автобусная остановка - Bus station  
> Ботанический сады - Botanical gardens


End file.
